


Stonathan drabbles

by Stonathanstans



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Break Up, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Stonathan drabbles





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Jonathan leaves without letting Steve know

When Steve wakes up he feels across the bed, his heart suddenly stalling when he realizes that the familiar lanky figure isn't next to him.   
  
He sits up quickly and looks around the room and notices that Jonathan's backpack is gone. He had promised that he wasn't going to leave, they were going to spend the weekend together.    
  
Steve throws on some pants and heads downstairs. His mother was staring at him, her eyes filled with sorrow.   
  
"He's gone." She says. "He left out of here. His father was waiting instead of his mother."

Steve doesn't need to hear anymore. He knows what that means. Jonathan had been talking about his father, about how Lonnie was going for part time custody of them and really it was up to him if he wanted to go. 

He told him that he didn't, Jonathan had promised Steve that he wouldn't go. 

So why did he? 


	2. Talk dirty

  
Steve's pressed into the mattress, his face pushed deep into the pillows and his ass in the air. Jonathan’s behind him, trailing kisses down his back and smirking as Steve shivers; arching his ass against Jonathan’s cock.

"Such a little slut." Jonathan smiles. "look at you. You can't help yourself can you?"

Steve moans, "When it comes to you of course I can't. Fuck me Jonathan please. It's been almost an hour. Do something."

Jonathan laughs, slapping Steve's ass and bending down to kiss it.

"I want to make this last. You're too beautiful to Fuck senseless and finish in five minutes. I want to make this last. I want to make you see stars, come until you're barely coherent and gasping my name. I want you to know who you belong to King Steve."

A finger slips between Steve's cheeks and he let's out a soft moan.

"Johnny..."

"In due time. Let me enjoy this."

Steve nodded and relaxes just a little to enjoy Jonathan’s fingers.

"Still so tight. Didn't we loosen you up?"

Steve snorts. "Two hours ago. If you would have just fucked me then..."

Another finger cuts off whatever he was about to say.

"Maybe we should hold out again. How does another hour sound? I'm getting kind of hungry anyway. Maybe..." Jonathan reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a metallic object and presses it against Steve's back.

He knows instantly what it is.

"I can put this on you and we can go out for pizza. They're having a special down at the arcade."

"No! NO. I WANT YOU NOW. PLEASE."

Jonathan tosses the object back and hovers over Steve.

"Fine. I guess you earned it


End file.
